Dulce o truco
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Hallowen fiesta de brujas, de alcohol y algo de descontrol, como podrán los dioses convivir con esas cosas de por medio. (VidaxMuerte) (AmorXTiempo)


**Dulce o Truco.**

" _AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snispter"_

Advertencia de OCC y de Personaje todavía OC.

Sabiduría preparaba mas ponche, mientras sus sirvientes entregaban bebidas a sus amigos, Locura buscaba alguna fritura para acompañar el alcohol, la noche pintaba de maravilla, era Hallowen una fiesta por demás extraña, que celebraban los idiotas de los humanos, y ellos como dioses no se quedarían atrás, Vanidad se paseaba con un disfraz Sexy de Novia fantasma, Medico traía puesto, un especie de disfraz de Jinete, con una bufanda roja, al preguntarle de quien se trataba, solo respondía que era de alguien con quien se identificaba, Locura solo se hecho sangre falsa en su ropa usual, diciendo que era un orate asesino, el muy flojo no había querido fabricar nada, Inspiración vestía como un dios griego, y Fortuna como la reina roja de Wooderland, Angustia se había vestido de un origami gigante, y Sabiduría se vistió del efecto doopler.

— Y el loco soy yo— dijo Locura al ver su traje — solo tu entiendes esa broma, tu y los fanáticos de la Bin Bag Theory.

— Esto no tienen nada que ver con esa teoría — dijo sabiduría enojado.

— Olvídalo, no entiendes el chiste — dijo Locura viendo a la puerta — No ha llegado Vida ni Muerte, que estarán haciendo esos dos— se burlo.

Muerte estaba discutiendo con Amor, la cual tenía un disfraz muy tierno de gatita, la Diosa le había conseguido un Vestido y pensaba vestirlo de catrina.

— Amor, ya te dije que no me gusta que me maquilles — dijo Muerte sonrojado al ver el hermoso vestido de holanes color rojo con negro, que asemejaba al de una bailarina de Tango

—Vamos, no seas aburrido, con este disfraz robaras las miradas — dijo la diosa, emocionada— no puedes negarme nada, me la debes, recuerdas.

— Toda la eternidad me odiaras por olvidarme de tu día — dijo Muerte rodando los ojos con fastidio — vamos, ese día tengo mas trabajo de lo usual.

— Bueno, trae tu trasero aquí, y ponte esos holanes — dijo la pequeña viendo su reloj, por lo cual Muerte arqueo una ceja divertido, al ver el objeto que tenia la chica en su muñeca, ella solo lo cubrió con un sonrojo.

— Deja de reírte, no puedo maquillarte — lo reto— ¿De que crees que se disfrace Vida este año?— se pregunto.

— El año pasado fue de pirata — contesto Muerte, al recordar al Dios quien solo llevaba unos pantalones de bucanero, un parche y un paliacate e iba con el torso descubierto, y en su espalda el tatuaje que el tan bien conocía.

— Es verdad, fue un éxito, Vanidad casi se hiperventila — dijo la chica, quien callo al sentir el aura de Muerte emanar de su cuerpo— lo siento, olvide que casi se matan tu y ella por eso.

— Ah, espero que este año se digne en ponerse una camisa — dijo rodando los ojos, ante la risa de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, todos ya llevaban al menos unos cuantos vasos de bebidas, y un montón de Dulces, Inspiración puso algo de Música y algunos de los dioses bailaban, Locura bailaba con Sabiduría quien al principio se resistió, pero una vez que las bebidas subieron, se comenzó a poner mas alegre, Vanidad estaba bebiendo con Medico y ambas disimuladamente esperaban a Vida, una para poder admirarlo, y tal vez sacarlo a Bailar antes de que Muerte llegara, y la otra por que estaba aburrida y deseaba molestar a alguien, Fortuna jugaba Cartas Con Angustia, y en eso una figura alta entra en la estancia, su ropa era totalmente negra, y su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara del fantasma de la opera.

—Tiempo, que sorpresa — dijo Sabiduría, solo había dos seres tan altos en Ithis, y el otro estaría acompañado en la diosa de ojos de corazón, además Tiempo emanaba autoridad, como uno de los antiguos.

— El creador cubrió mi puesto, así que vine a convivir con ustedes un momento — dijo el dios con voz grave y tomando un tazón de dulces.

— Claro — dijo Locura viéndolo de reojo, y alejando a Sabiduría de él, a todos los ponía algo nervioso la abrumadora presencia del Dios. El cual comía dulces con una media sonrisa. Ante la mirada atenta de Vanidad, Fortuna, y hasta de Médico, quienes jamás lo miraban salir de su hogar. Y observaban el físico del susodicho.

Muerte llegaba a la casa de Sabiduría, la diosa de corazón se había olvidado de algo, y tuvo que regresar a su hogar, así que sintiéndose casi desnudo con el vestido que le había puesto su amiga, hizo su aparición, las miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, Fortuna lo elogio por el buen gusto, Vanidad solo quebró una copa del coraje, al verlo con ese atuendo. Pero algo se gano su atención de inmediato, una presencia arrolladora estaba en la sala, lo reconoció de inmediato, y lo saludo con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida de inmediato.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — bromeo Muerte sentándose a lado del dios, ante los murmullos de los demás, ellos no sabia que ambos compartían cosas que el resto desconocía, Tiempo le ofreció dulces, los cuales el otro rechazo. — ella vendrá en un momento, fue por algo a su hogar.

Vida corría, se había quedado dormido en el campo, cerca del lago, había olvidado la fiesta de su amigo, vestido de esmoquin, como si de un espía se tratara, llego agitado al lugar, lo que vio lo dejo petrificado, y su rostro se puso serio de inmediato, Muerte maquillado con rostro de calavera y vestido de mujer hablaba con un Dios, que sentado lo sobrepasaba en altura, y aunque poseía una mascara que cubría su rostro, dudaba que este estuviera desfigurado.

Sus poderes despertaron, los celos se apoderaron de él, pero la realidad lo golpeo, no podía llegar y reclamar, simplemente, Muerte no era de su propiedad, y carajo, ambos lucían bien juntos, pensó con enojo. Muerte reía, y puso una mano en la rodilla del sujeto, Vida miro rojo, tomo un trago de la mesa, después otro, Vanidad lo observaba, el dios lucia guapo con ese traje pegado, y elegante.

"Ni si quiera nota mi presencia" pensó Vida furioso, llevaba parado bebiendo y el otro no lo había observado, estaba demasiado "ocupado", una mano se poso en su hombro, y una sonrisa coqueta se vislumbro, era Vanidad quien le guiñaba un ojo sugerente, el dios acepto su proposición de un baile, por que no, después de todo el otro se lo merecía, Sabiduría lo miro con desaprobación, pero no lo reto.

Muerte observo la luces bajar , la música cambio por una lenta y sensual, un Tango se escuchaba y una pareja estaba en la pista, la furia lo cubrió, su vestido comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de sus poderes, justo cuando se iba a poner de pie, dispuesto a pelear, una mano lo detuvo, era Tiempo, que adivinaba lo que pasaba en la mente del Dios quien bailaba sinuosamente con Vanidad, la cual no podía estar mas feliz.

— Esta celoso, debió vernos juntos — dijo simplemente, Muerte se sonrojo, como ese idiota podía imaginarse cosas. La mano de Tiempo se extendió ante él — dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

— Pero, Amor puede molestarse — murmuro, Tiempo desecho la idea con un movimiento de hombros "ella nos conoce, dudo que desconfié de ti" contesto.

Muerte se puso de pie, estaba avergonzado hasta la medula, los demás no sabia de la relación de su amiga con el Dios, los murmullos aumentarían, Tiempo lo tomo de la cintura, y le hizo un guiño a Inspiración el cual puso una canción estilo vals, la cual comenzaron a bailar con maestría, Vida casi tira a Vanidad de la impresión, y sus poderes se activaron, sin razonar las consecuencias, cuando Tiempo estaba apunto de inclinar a Muerte, un puño robótico se hizo presente, ambos lo esquivaron, después de ese golpe campos de energía emergían del suelo, los demás se alertaron.

Médico intento dominarlo con sus poderes, pero Vida estaba furioso, y estaba a punto de someter a Tiempo, el cual mostró su báculo, Muerte intentaba ponerse entre ambos, había llevado su broma demasiado lejos, y esperaba que algún milagro hiciera entrar a Vida en razón. Este esquivo a Muerte, y justo cuando su mano iba a atravesar el estomago de su enemigo, una flecha lo detuvo, tumbándolo al suelo. Amor había llegado justo a "tiempo", cargaba una especie de regalo, pero al ver a su pareja siendo atacado tuvo que usar sus poderes, los cuales casi nunca mostraba.

— Mierda, eso dolió Amor — grito Vida, quien fue atendido por Médico, Amor lo miro con una cara furiosa, así que Vida se callo, ella recogió el regalo del suelo, y se acerco a Tiempo.

—Perdona la tardanza, me perdí entre las calles — confeso — gracias por hacerle compañía a Muerte, lamento que eso te metiera en problemas. – le entrego el regalo, la caja estaba llena de Dulces. Tiempo le sonrió.

— Esperen — dijo Vida a Muerte — esos dos, ¿son pareja?.

— Si, grandísimo bobo, celoso — reclamo furioso Muerte apuntando con su índice al pecho del otro, quien solo agachaba la mirada, por haberla cagado.

Tiempo bailaba con Amor ante la sonrisa del resto, que ahora comprendía el por que la chica pasaba sus ratos libres en el hogar del otro, el baile se miraba gracioso al ver la notable diferencia de tamaños, a lo cual el dios tenia que cargar a la chica. Quien sonrojada se dejaba hacer.

— ¿Bailamos? — Dijo Vida extendiendo su mano a Muerte, esquivando la mirada de este y completamente rojo, Muerte le dio una sonrisa traviesa y acepto — por cierto, me gusta tu vestido, pero sabes donde luciría lindo.

— ¿En ti? — se burlo Muerte con aire pícaro.

— Iba a decir que en el suelo de mi habitación — confeso con un movimiento de hombros, ante la mirada sonrojada de Muerte — pero debo de confesar que luciría guapo vestido de catrina, aunque no mas que tu.

— Bueno, podemos ver como luce, una vez que termine esta fiesta — dijo el otro ante la sonrisa radiante de Vida.

FIN

Ah me encanta escribir de estos dos, pero bueno dejo lo que paso después de la Fiesta a su perversa imaginación.

Saludos.


End file.
